


With Mom in New York

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [13]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Auntie Jeanne, Cross Over, Enzo better not be messing with Bayo's baby, F/M, Mummy Bayonetta, Mummy- Son bonding, Probs breaking both fandoms with this shit, Vergil be picking complicated women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero leave capulete to go to New york due to the previous arrangements made by his parents. Bayonetta is not very good with teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This guy named Luka

**Author's Note:**

> SOO This connects with my daddy vergil series because bayonetta is Neros Mommie in my series. :D 
> 
> This will all be one story with chapters.

This had to be the first time, in a long time, that Nero was excited to leave Capulet city. The teen loved the city with all his heart. There was always something to do whether it was hunting or hanging out with friends there was something to occupy his time. Recently things have been slow at the shop ever since summer vacation has started. Most of his friends were out of town leaving him to spend every waking moment with his dad and uncle. Which normally was fine, but his parents have made arrangements. These arrangements meant that he would have to spend half his summer with his mother in New York city.

Nero smiled as he dragged his last suitcase from the car. The airport was a real pain in the ass to get into. So many cars honking left and right; he was surprised that his dad didn't kill any of them. It was no secret that Vergil couldn't control his temper; clearly this is where Nero received the trait from. Vergil hesitantly handed Nero his plane ticket. With the ticket in hand Nero pulled it with little too much force because he staggered back. Vergil was nervous to let Nero go by himself on a plane; the teen had claustrophobia issues. Thus the soul reason he and Nero’s mother paid for a first class ticket. Still, something pegged him, Vergil wasn’t ready to let Nero go. Sure he'd have him back in two months, but the idea that one day he'd have to let his son go into the world without him hurt. 

Just before the teen walked into the airport terminal, Vergil pulled him into a loving hug. Nero had received hugs before but they were all casual hugs. Hugs from his father felt different. It's like all the pent up lack of affection is released in his hugs. With a light kiss to the teens head Vergil let his boy go disappearing into the sea of people. 

Right now the teen wished he didn't have to carry a heavy baggage. Red Queen had a big heavy bulky case. His left arm was already hurting from dragging it. Passing through the x-ray area made the teen nervous. In his case he held his gun blue rose. Hesitantly Nero placed Red Queen through the X-ray machine. On the screen it showed an electric base; this puzzled Nero. His father must have charmed his bags to avoid an issues. The luggage with his clothes and blue rose was next. Nero almost died because on the screen was a box of oreos. He really loved his dad for this. 

The rest of the trip was smooth sailing; first class was all the hype. They gave him anything he wanted along with the fact that he was the only teenager in the whole first class. The flight attendants kept a close eye on him because of it. Getting off was a lot slower than getting on. Waiting in line to pick up his bags took forever, Nero heard that they were having problems with getting Red Queen out. Though they could have opened the case. Nero nervously grabbed his one luggage and leaned on it waiting for Red Queen to come. Eventually the black case came, Nero picked up his blade and left before he could be asked any questions. In the large main pick up area there were many people. One of the people held up a sign with his name. The man had long wavy hair and he wore a long striped scarf. The man looked like he was aggravated and looked liked he hated life. 

“Hey , I’m Nero,”The young teen said to the man.

“Can't believe that witch sent me to pick up her kid. Well Nero I’m Luka. I study your mother.” Luka said to the young male.

“Are some type a stalker?” Nero asked.

“What? No. It's a long story kid.” Nero’s eyebrow twitched. 

“I have a name. Use it.” Nero said with his signiture glare.

Getting through New York traffic was a pain in the arse, nothing compared to the traffic back home. About an hour in and they were nowhere near close to his mother's place. To fill the time Luka asked Nero a few questions.

“So, who's your dad?” Luka asked waiting for the light to changed.

“Vergil, son of Sparda.” Nero said blantly.

“Like, thee Sparda? I thought that was just a legend.” Luka admitted. 

“Yeah, well no. Sparda would be my grandfather and Dante my uncle.”

“I still can't believe Bayonetta actually had a kid and with a son of Sparda nevertheless.” Luka jested.

“So you say witch?” Nero asked.

“She didn't tell you? Why am I not surprised. Ask her when you see her. It's not my place to open my mouth.” Luka said turning into an old car shop. 

Nero smiled, this was like back home.


	2. What you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero finds more about his other side of his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaaaaahhhhhh. trying to smush all the characters was difficult. Writing Bayonetta's part was a bit difficult. I tried very to keep her in character but ughhh. I apologize if she seems a bit out of character.

The old mechanic shop was not really a mechanic shop; in fact, it was an army of all sorts of weapons paradise. These weapons reminded the young teen of his uncles countless devil arms. Each with its own distinctive look and style; Nero was already beginning to love it here. The half devil placed Red Queen and his other bag against the wall just to be sucked into the universe of weapons. One, in particular, caught his eye because it reminded Nero of Nevan, his uncle’s devil arm in the form of a guitar as show, but really, a purple lighting engulfed scythe. This particular Scythe had the basics but there were three instead of one. Each blade was white with purple lines doing down horizontally with the sharp area exposed the metal. He bit his lip before looking around to see Luka was even paying somewhat attention to him, he was not. With a devious, smiled Nero grabbed the blade with his devil arm. The weapon purred a bit, Nero was not use to wielding demon-based weapons. The only thing that came close was his arm and maybe Yamato. Slowly he took it off the rack mount giving it a quick twirl. Getting overly confident he miss calculated and hit the shelves behind him making the weapons rattle against the metal base. Luka locked eye’s on Nero who stood with the weapon behind his back wearing a sheepish smile. The male was going to tell him to put the weapon back but someone else beat him to it

“You got skill kid,” Came a deeper voice. “But you're sloppy.”

Nero cringed at the nickname of ‘kid’. “My name is not ‘kid. It’s Nero.” 

The older man smiled. “You, by no doubt are Bayonetta’s kid. That fiery temper she has is plastered all over you.”

Nero scoffed and looked to the side. Rodin liked the kid, he was fierce like Bayonetta with a witty ass tongue and a tease to everyone. He laughed seeing the white-haired boy try to hide Chernabog behind his back. The weapon was much taller than he was, it peaked over just enough to see the black and white colors. 

“S’pose I introduce myself. I am Rodin, proprietor of the Gates of Hell and expert demon weaponsmith.” The dark colored man said with pride in his voice.

“I’m Nero, Grandson of Sparda. That’s it. I don’t have a fancy title like you.” Nero said with a bit of mock in his tone.

Rodin walked closer to him with his hands in his coat pocket. “Title of Grandson of Sparda suits you just fine. I’ve met Sparda and have fought with him and against. good man. What's he doing these days?”

The teen shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never met him. My dad says he’s still alive. It’s a matter of finding him.”

“Then how you so sure your family to him?” Rodin asked attempting to get an answer without asking a direct question about the boy’s father.

Nero lifted his Devil bringer. “My father is the eldest Son of Sparda. Vergil.”

The door busted open with a woman wearing a pink dress and white fur hanging off her shoulders. Her arms covered with a pair of long black gloved she also wore a big hat. A crunch was heard then the sight of a white paper stick thrown onto the ground. The three men turned their direction to the woman. Bayonetta did know how to make an entrance, she always did. Rodin wondered if Nero was the same way or if he was more reserved. Just by the way, the kid talked and dressed gave away that he was not the type to be messed with; especially with that arm of his. 

“Rodin, I do hope you played nice with my baby while I was out,” The woman said placing her millions of shopping bags down. 

“Sure did. However, he decides playing with little toys didn’t suit him. He wanted to play with mommy’s toys.” Rodin said motioning to the young half devil.

Bayonetta smiled. “Come now Nero. You have much work to do.” Nero rolled his eyes. “ Do that again and watch what happens.” His mother threatened. Nero liked to test people so he did it again.

In a blink of an eye, the which was next to him and dropped him to the ground stepping on his back. She leaned forward on her knee crushing him further. “Mummy knows best little one.” She taunted. Nero was beginning to understand why Bayonetta attracted Vergil in the first place; she was quick and merciless just like he was. The appearance was an absolute bonus. The woman let up on the weight allowing Nero to stand. He followed not trying to test his mother further; she could shove him down the stairs or even throw him over the rail. Think more about it; it was not as bad as Vergil’s punishments. Now Vergil was a well-disciplined man with little to no tolerance with mutiny; his punishments were subject to humiliation or even brutal sparring since he was now older. With the variety of bags still in her hands, the which opened the door to reveal an elegant living area with a kitchen holding stainless steel appliances and marble counters. The room looked way more modern then his home; the furniture was a prime example of that. The short haired woman smiled and motioned her finger to follow her further; her gloved arm opened a door. Walking in she dropped the bags; her hands up in a ‘look-at-me-fashion’ and spoke.

“This will be your room from now on,” She said with her accent. “It may not be as nice as your room back at the manor, but .”

Nero cut her off halfway, hugging her. At first, she froze, sure people have hugged her before but not like this; so loved. This absolute unconditional love is what she missed by handing him away to Vergil. Inside she regretted not being there when her boy learned to walk and talk, graduate kindergarten, to see him flourish into this young man she sees now. The hug loosened and when it did, she stumbled back onto the made bed looking at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest. A wave of guilt overtook her thinking about all the things she wasn’t able to be there for.

“Nero I am sorry I couldn’t be a good mother to you when you were younger. I know none of that will fix any of the past, however, I’d like to make up for it.” Bayonetta said with her taunting attitude dropped.

“If you want to make it up, can you start by explained why Luka called you a witch?” Nero asked sitting next to her.

She smiled. “Nero you can already guess I’m not human, nor am I a demon. I am an Umbra witch. I have extraordinary abilities. Umbra witches are a clan of witch who harness the power of darkness. Due to this, we have no chance of going to heaven; we go to the inferno, which is hell in a way. We can make packs with demons to further our abilities. Jeanne was the next heir as clan leader and I was never supposed to exist since I am like you. Mix blood.” Bayonetta explained.

“Mix by half which and Demon?” she shook her head no. Nero really missed with what she said earlier.

“I am a daughter of a Lumen sage and an Umbra Witch. A Lumen sage is the exact opposite of what we are.” She further explained referring to her and Nero as ‘we’. “My mother was Rosa, a grand witch with amazing skill and my father Balder didn’t slouch either.” She smiled and bumped Nero who laughed. “Since a being of both light and dark can cause the destruction of the earth, after my birth my Mother was locked away by the Elder Umbra and my Father banished from the Lumen clan. The elder umbra was not all too unreasonable. She let me come in and out of Vigrid as I please since I was still a child and under my father’s care. Every night my mother would sing to me until I fell asleep outside her cell. During a witch-hunt, my mother was killed. I later found that my father constructed the hunts. I did forgive him thought it took time.”  
“Is he still alive?” Nero asked expecting to be told he was dead.  
“Yes, He lived in Vigrid, Italy as the right eye, overseer of history. Goes by Father Balder nowadays. We’ll go sometime to meet him.” The woman says to bring a smile to her boy’s face.

Just for today, Bayonetta would forget about hunting down angels. Today she would really experience what it was like to be a mother. They hit many stores on Fifth Avenue alone to buy clothes; shoes and other useless junk, even as far as buying Nero a new phone. To the witch money was nothing more than an object, more could always be made; what really mattered was her time spent with her offspring. In the little amount of time, she learned that Nero hates pickles and root beer because of the taste. He also loathed the color green, blandly stating that it was too much of a loud color for his taste. Learned that Nero’s body type was deceitful and so was his height. One thing she kept an eye on is how he lacked using his right arm to touch/ hold things and how he was ashamed to tell people why it was wrapped up. Under his rough exterior, Nero was especially loving and respectful towards her. Grateful that she was taking the time to be with him and that she did not kill him upon conceiving. The woman understood why he would say such a thing. Many women now days do not hesitate to kill off an unwanted child. Nero was much too special for that.

Coming back to the shop, Nero crashed on the sofa with the sea of shopping bags on him. Oh, boy could his mother shop. Home already was Jeanne and a bad-mouthed Italian. He took it that the Italian did not live here, but actually have a family of his own. Nero still questioned why he cursed so much. He was beginning to sound like Dante when Lady eats the last slice of pizza; unhappy and ready to harm someone. Nero was beginning not like this man. The first thing he did was point a cheap smelling cigar at him calling him a “brat”. The half devil didn’t like the nickname, with his demonic fingers he pinched the burring end of the cigar to crush it. The man complained but hesitated when he got a good look at Nero’s bringer. He backed away in a heartbeat making Nero laugh. The man looked to Jeanne for some type of help; it did not work because she gave Nero the look of approval.

“Jeanne! Tell the little fuck to cut it out!” Yelled the man.

“Oh, there is no way I am getting in the way of a boy playing with is toy.” Jeanne smiled.

“You bitch! Aye, kid woah.”

“You did not just call me kid,” Nero said with a growl.  
Nero left the room for a bit before holding Blue Rose in his hand. Jeanne did not even stir. Nero pointed the revolver at the man and with a smirk pretended to shoot him, making the “bang” sound and twirling the gun. The man yelled and begged for mercy giving the two non-humans a good laugh.

“Nero, don’t terrorize Enzo without me,” Fake pouted the black haired umbra.

“Cereza, your son is a real joker like you,” Jeanne praised. 

“My baby learned from the best,” the black haired witch said with a smirk plastered on her red covered lips.

“This little shit is your kid? Who had the balls to fuck with you?” Nero cringed a bit as the blacked haired witch glared.

“That little shit happens to be a half devil. I’d be careful with what you say to him,” Bayonetta daunted. The man shut right up immediately.  
The witch was wearing something completely different from earlier. She wore a dark blue skintight suit with a weird covering and a rose-like pattern in white. She had triangle shaped earrings and strange symbols hanging off thin chains; what really caught his eyes was the watch around her neck. He did not even care about the fact that she wore long white gloves and the back left nothing to the imagination, nor did he even notice the guns snapped on her heels. Her gloved hand pushed up on her glasses with a blue gun with a charm hanging from the hand rest. 

“Nero I need you to stay here, Mummy has work to do.”

“Can’t I come with you?” Nero asked already feeling left out.

Jeanne and his mother exchanged glances. Nero did have weapons of his own and was a devil hunter liked his father. Angels shouldn’t be so different from devils, right?

“Fine, but bring that sword and gun of yours,” Jeanne said contently.

In haste, the teen ran quickly to assemble Red Queen. How Jeanne knew he had a sword (she peaked) was beyond his knowledge, but he could show his mother how good of a hunter he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I am going to write in Nero being part lumen and umbra. I don't wanna smack and give him all umbra and lumen powers liiiiikkkkeeeee, no. Could you imagine his little bitch ass using wicked weave attacks? I think that would be weird. He'll only get witch of time/light speed since it's like the same shit. Yes, I made Balder alive along with Sparda; writing in on Sparda's whereabouts a mystery even to the twins. I want to say Rodin and Sparda are friends but not really. Idk where the hell that lands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero hunts angels for the first time and meets a stranger upon waking up the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loooong. I had to split my enormous paragraphs in to cause they where big. Any way dear ol Grandaddy Balder meets his grandson making Bayo angry. Poor Luka has to.play monopoly with Nero and Balder.

Truth be told his mother could not drive to save her own life and for good reason. Jeanne was not the best driver, but she was able to get them from the old shop—which was really a bar on the other side; to some freaky cemetery. Things like this did not faze him anymore with hunting and living with Dante practically his whole life, these become something you see mundane. Bayonetta never really said anything else about what she did for a living clearly it had to do something with hunting because she was no ordinary human and any normal humans jobs did fit his mother’s style. Nero still wondered how she ended up with Vergil as a parent partner. He has asked Vergil before but he never really got anywhere with the conversation. Leaning forward Nero lightly tapped his mother’s shoulder.

“So how did you end up with Dad?” Nero asked.  
“He never told you?” Bayonetta asked.

“I’ve asked. He said it’s best if you tell me.”

“That bastard.” She mumbled earning a smirk from Jeanne. “Well, he and I met on Fortuna Island. Rodin sent me there to pick up a few things having to do with Sparda and your dear ol’ daddy came across Force edge the blade Rodin asked me to bring. We fought ending at a stalemate. So we made a deal. I had to bring him with me here to borrow,” She held her two fingers up as air quotes.

“Oh Cereza you left out how you and Vergil-“ 

Jeanne was cut off by a lollipop to her mouth.  
“He is much too young to know about those things.” Cereza fumed.

Nero blinked in confusion. “As I was saying, your father came here and personally spoke to Rodin about the blade. Vergil refused to give it up so he opted to stay here a few months working with us to hunt angels. Just enough time for Rodin to repair and study the blade. When he left three months after I found out that I was pregnant with you. Chess and Enzo went out to look for Vergil but he had randomly disappeared. I stuck it out for months then delivered you back in Vigrid.”

“Wait? So I wasn’t born in Fortuna?” Nero asked dumbfounded.

“Nope, born in Vigrid Italy. Delivered by your grandfather Balder.” Cereza said happily.

“So why dose my birth certificate say Fortuna?”

“Because darling, Vigrid isn’t a real place to other humans, only Umbra’s and Lumen.”

“Wait. So how old was my dad?” Nero asked.

Jeanne snickered a bit. “He was nineteen.”

“So how old are you?” Nero asked.

“Interested in numbers are we?” Bayonetta said to him poking his nose. “ I was born in 1411-19-02”

Nero looked at her funny after he did the math. “My god, my mom is a cougar.”

Cereza smacked him upside the head. “ Do not call me that.”

“He’s not wrong,” Jeanne said crushing the lollipop between her teeth.

“Who’s side are you on Jeanne?”

“The winning one.” She said with a smiled that enraged her friend. 

Venturing further into the cemetery a pack of heavenly looking creatures appeared and looked at the trio like they were the most foulest things in the universe. Jeanne patted his shoulder before dashing off to fight the creatures. Nero smiled seeing new foes he dashed in with swinging Red queen, dicing the angels into piece as if he would with demons. Throwing a burst of demonic energy, the teen punched an angel down noting that his bringers cause a heavy amount of damage to the heavenly beast. Cereza stopped a moment to watch him in combat; looked like Vergil taught him well. Nero twisted Red Queens exhaust driving the blade to cut the angel in half with no issue. 

She was going to leave him be when an angel was sneaking up behind him—dirty bastards attacking from behind. Just as it slammed down it’s weapon Nero did something that made her gasp in surprise. Time slowed just as Nero jumped away with not a single scratch then dashing forward to unleash a segment of slashes with his blade. Bayonetta’s mind was still trying to process what her child had just done. Jeanne shot at the angel ready to attack her from the side with her guns. 

“It looks like you’ve just seen a ghost Cereza.” Jeanne teased. 

“Ha ha Jeanne, eyen I know those don’t exist,” She replied sassy. 

Bayonetta felt the need to show off, her arms above her head she called out one of her demonic pets to battel with a roll of hair holding the beast down as it chomped on angels. Nero jumped back at seeing such a huge demon. The biggest demon he as every seen before is his father in full devil trigger, but that did not even compare to this magnificent beast. The teen was about to glance over to his mother, but a light sliver gun with a gold crescent on it blocked his view. Jeanne smiled remarking that it was not for babies. Nero whipped out blue rose and smiling.

“Looks like I’ve got you beat by size,” the teen joked. 

The revolver spit out two bullets, the first breaking the angels skin, the second rendering it dead. A few flocks of gngels after they were finally done. Never again would Nero complain about hunting demons every again. The angels looked like they would never end, wave after wave, Nero was ready to take a nice long sleep. Red queen found her place back in its harness along with Blue rose. Brushing his snow-white hair out of his face he dove onto some headstone, he’d apologizing later for it since he was trespassing over someone’s resting place. 

Jeanne laughed at his actions. Nero was too much entertainment; the way he acted alone reminded her so much of Cereza and her’s childhood. Make no mistake that the two were very mischievous and caused all sorts of issues for the elder Umbra. She still didn’t feel bad about trapping her in a coffin under water for 500 years, okay maybe that was partly a lie since she did miss her very much within those years. Jeanne patted Nero’s head in fondness. She remembered they day Cereza brought him home, everyone was sure that he was her’s because of the hair. He was so tiny and innocent. His cute little toes and fingers with the gurgling sounds that came with it she missed. She wished almost that he were still little enough for her to hold him. Cereza called for her since she was the designated driver for the night. 

The cool New York air felt great when covered in sweat. Nero was thrown a bottle of perfume to save the two witches noses. He laughed spraying on the feminine scent throwing a stupid joke saying he would pick up more women than Dante could in a whole year with the spray. While Nero fell asleep in the back the two old friends spoke about the event back in battle. Jeanne did not want to believe that Nero was able to perform a witch of time. Nero was a male and every male she has seen do that was a Lumen sage since their light speed was the same as witch of time. Nero was already mixed up in accepting he was part demon, now he had to cope with being a witch and Lumen too? Nero has had to put up with many things, Jeanne felt that he didn’t need to be told he can perform witch attacks already topping with demon based ones. That arm of his is no joke. 

“Don’t you think we should keep that between us?” Jeanne asked taking a left turn down the semi run down street.

“I think he has the right to know Jeanne.” Was the witches answer.

“Cereza, he already copes with too many things. This would be another thing he would have handle.”

“What makes you think he copes?”

Jeanne threw her a signature are you serious look. “He has a broken family along with demons always hunting him because of who he is related to then possibly now Angels because of his relation to you.” Jeanne explained.

“Jeanne he is not helpless. He has me, his father, his uncle, you, Rodin, and my father. You know that we would never let anything happen to him. Whether you like it or not he’s your baby just as much as he is mine.” 

“Fine you win Cereza.” Jeanne said admitting defeat. 

Nero woke up in his room in his pajamas. He blushes at the thought that his mom dressed him for bed like an infant not that he was going to complain. In her defense the last time she saw him was when he was fourth months old and again at the New Year’s party. She was having a hard time adjusting to his sudden age change. Admitting you child has grown up is a hard concept for parents who only have one child. 

The teen sauntered over to the main area were a man wearing a half-golden mask with blond slicked back hair pushed a plate of food into his hands. His mother was nowhere in sight, nor was Jeanne or Rodin. ‘They could be a the bar,’ Nero thought, but it didn’t seem like the witches where the drinking type. Still he was cautious around the strange in his home. Skeptically Nero sat down at the table poking his food with a fork making sure it was not going to kill him. The older man frowned.

“Honestly, would you think I’d poison you?” He asked with slight mockery in his voice like his dad.

“No offence but I have no idea who you are. A random stranger handing you food at seven thirty a.m. cannot be trusted.” Nero said finally eating the content on his plate.

“You are as skeptical like Sparda. Should not have expected less,” He said with humor in his tone.

“What?” Nero asked confused.

“Child I am Father Balder. Balder or grandfather works fine,” The man smiled at him just like his mom had before. 

“Okay, grandfather, how do you know my other grandfather?” Nero asked feeling weird.

He’s only been here two days and he’s already gained more knowledge about his background along with Vergil’s faster than he would back home. Which meant Vergil had some explaining to do, a lot of it. 

“He once stopped by Vigrid to see me. Asking me about the day his wife died and his twins disappearing.” Balder explained. “I told him what he wanted to know then he left.”

“He didn’t say where he went?” Nero asked hopeful.

“You have not met him before?”Balder asked. Nero nodded no. “I’ll peek around and see what I can find. As Overseer I shouldn’t be doing this, but I can make an exception for my only grandson.” 

“Everyone here is going to spoil me rotten,” Nero says between bites.

“When you are the only grandson of course we are going to spoil you. Don’t suppose your father spoils you?” Balder teases already knowing the answer.

“Pft, psh, No,” the teen says lowly. 

“Mm it’s not good to lie to me child.” Balder spoked eating a plate of breakfast with the same content on it.

It was quite for a moment. Not that Nero did not enjoy it, he just had so many questions to ask and not nearly enough time to ask. He noted that he has asked more questions than a seven-year-old kid has. It was a little bit embarrassing to say aloud. Spending time with the century’s old man was a bit odd. His form of speech reminded him of Vergil bringing up the fact that he was feeling home sick. He pushed away the thoughts for now, just until he could get accusation to staying here. Idly they two men began to mimic movements while their eyes were glued to the TV. 

That is how Luka found them, he was a bit taken back at the fact that Balder was even here, kind of defeated the purpose for he stopping by to check on Nero. Did Bayonetta even know Balder was here? In precaution, he texted Jeanne asking her is she knew about the man’s sudden appearance; apparently not because Jeanne called him asking about Balder and Nero with Cereza yelling loudly in the background. Luka handed Nero his phone to allow him to talk to his mother. A bit of bantering later, the phone handed to Balder which Bayonetta procced to yell in his ear, nearly shouting away his eardrum. Luka snagged away the teen, talking to him about what it was like living with a son of Sparda . They continued to talk as Balder argued with his daughter. 

Forty minutes later the argument ended, the two younger males were certain that Balder would be upset, but no a lick of anger could be seen. Nero grabbed Luka’s coat threatening him to stay with them just in case Balder lost his cool.

“You okay there Balder?” Luka asked. 

The man turned around wearing a smiled handing Luka his device. “I am alright. Sometimes Cereza is a bit difficult to calm down, just like her mother.”

The two young men nearly cried when Balder turned back around to sit on the sofa and vigorously flip through the channels. Expression his anger by pushing the channel up button on the remote with a little too much force. Nero had a feeling he’d have to explain to his mother why the remote was broken to the TV. Oh he hoped his mother would come home soon.

The three men ended up playing monopoly, so far Nero was winning and Luka was losing. Balder stayed as the banker since his math skills where superior to the teen and journalist. Luka groaned as he handed Nero another two hundred for landing on his lot. Seriously, everyone who has ever played this game could never afford to buy tiffany & co lot. Luka swore Balder was giving Nero more money than what he was handing him. The front door slammed open making an entrance as always, the black haired witch walked to the group playing the game holding death in her glare. Nero slowly snuck way with Luka and Jeanne down to the Gates of Hell bar down below. Commotion could be heard coming from above causing Rodin to sigh as he slid a soda in front of the teen then drinks to Jeanne and Luka. 

“Sudden visit from dear daddy?” Rodin asked.

“Mhm. I woke up and he handed me breakfast.” Nero said sipping through the straw in his soda. 

“Father Balder cooking for little ol Nero huh? That’s new.” Rodin said mixing a drink.  
Nero laughed nervously sipping more of his soda. 

“Cereza was real upset to find him here.” Jeanne spoked taking a gulp of the alcoholic drink.

“Don’t get why she was mad,” Luka said after.

“She does not like surprises Luka, you know that as well as anybody. It’s out of her control and she doesn’t like that.” Jeanne explained.

“My mom sounds like my dad. He hates when he can’t control things.” Nero spoke.

“One of the reasons she loved him so much.” Jeanne said tapping his head.

Nero smiled drinking more of his dark bubbly drink. A whole hour later Cereza and Balder headed down sitting near Nero.

“Everything alright?” Ask Rodin.

“Peach, get me a drink. Anything, I don’t care.” 

Rodin smiled handing her a soda. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“You have your son here Bayonetta. Can’t set a bad example.” The witch groaned.

“Don’t be smart with me today Rodin.”

The weapons smith laughed and went on to handle other customers. For the remainder of the day the odd family spent down at the bar with Nero ending up with over fifty girl’s numbers, then nearly sixty dates; courtesy of the witch she pushed them away. No girl was good enough for her son. Well there goes the son complex. Balder did talk to people but more focused on getting to know his grandson. 

Luka was beyond drunk and hitting on Bayonetta failing miserably. Jeanne was busy smashing on a whole bottle of Hennessey for an easy five hundred dollars. Much of this reminded the teen of home and suddenly he did not feel so out of place anymore. Technically this was his home too, the only difference was that he lived in Capulet longer then he has lived in New York. Contently Nero drank his soda looking at the group of people around him. Really, he would never trade this for all the power in the world. Which reminded him that his birthday was a few days away; he would be sixteen. Maybe he could convince his family in Capulet to come here. Possibly ask Rodin if they could throw a mini party here at the bar. The teen leaned over to his grandfather to ask him something.

“How fast can you help me find Sparda?” Nero asked.

Balder pursed his lips together. “How fast are you talking about?”

“Like, eleven days?”

“I can find him under that. Leave that to me dear child.” Balder said with a smile.

Luka awoke with a raging headache on the couch. It didn’t look like anyone was up other than the two witches drinking coffee in there pajamas talking about Nero. Currently he was everyone’s topic. Something about Nero’s birthday and a present; wait did that involve him too? He groaned at the thought. What was he exactly supposed to get a snotty teenager for his birthday? Would it be wrong to buy him condoms? He thought long and hard about it before deciding Bayonetta beating him to a pulp wasn’t worth it. Still what was he going to get the kid? Luka wasn’t the only one hug up on the idea. Back home in good ol’ Capulet Vergil and the rest of the gang struggled too. Getting a gift for someone who literally had everything was difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neros birthday thing will be a separate fic cause I don't think it fits with this one. Im still debating. Possible tension between Bayo and Vergil later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter than I wantes but Im still satisfied with it. MUCH VERGIL/BAYONETTA

The eleven days where almost up and Nero was beginning to get anxious. Not that he doubted Balder’s abilities; just he never has quite had a birthday party before. It was one of those minor things than Vergil never bothered with because it was just them down at the shop. Always a cake and one present every time. As he got older the limit of three presents, dwindled down to one since Nero go what he wanted anyway; which was a habit Vergil wanted to break before the age of 18. Rodin did not mind letting Nero use the bar and Luka was more than happy to know that could help set up. Most of the alcohol was replaced with soda due to the fact that this was a teenager’s birthday party, not someone who was turning 21 and temptation be killed this way as well between the adults. 

The dark skinned man has seen Luka drunk as well as Bayo, Jeanne and Vergil. It is not a pretty sight, depends who you ask. Bayonetta is shameless when it comes to her body, under the influence of liquor she likes to show it to the world. Jeanne would challenge anyone to anything, no matter what the odds. Luka was just a bit too touchy freely on women and Vergil was just sentimental. The funny thing is that they all warned Rodin about this, instructing him to cut them off at the third drink just for Nero’s safety. 

Today was a slow day. Nero hunted out some demons here in New York finding that they were less common than in Capulet city. While he was out doing that, the three adults struggled to figure out what to get a moody teenager who practically has everything a gift. Ideas flew around, but still no decision could be made. Luka slumped back in his chair throwing ideas along the lines of pens and different types of art supplies. The man found out that Nero like to draw. He’s seen some random pieces of printer paper around the table sometimes with doodles and full scale drawings on them with a half assed signature fading out because of the pen’s lack of ink. Jeanne brought up the idea to have Rodin making him a gun to match his Blue Rose. The three shared a slow epiphany for mere moments until the three broke away dashing for the door, shoving another along the way.

Things were unfair in Bayonetta’s eyes; Nero did not tell her that Vergil and the rest of his family would be staying in the penthouse. Just when she felt that, she was family over the older son of Sparda. The man comes in like a bullet train, breaking the black haired witch’s sense of reality. His hair in the same fashion as before only his face is more defined in shape and don’t even get her started on how much more built he is at this age. She could swear she was drooling. Cereza knew better than to be hung up on him anymore, that woman who came with him, she assumed to be his partner and not devil-hunting partner. A stinging sensation ran through her blood making it boil and simmer. Her arms snuggly crossed in front of her chest Vergil once worshiped. Jeanne found this amusing how her dear friend ignored Vergil every chance she got. Dante found it strange that Vergil was acting so, nice. The elder twin bypassed the witch’s stubborn acts by simply smiling at her. She hated that. 

Cereza lied to Nero telling her she was going to help Rodin down at the bar when really she was going to stuff her face with alcohol until she fell.  
The next two days were horrible, on purpose, the older man walked around shirtless with his bedhead hair, messily slicked back. Stray pieces of hair hanging over his eyes sharp blue that made her melt every time she saw them. Bayonetta was sure it was he because Vergil never put sugar in his coffee and Dante did. The little thing he did not she would pay attention to would surprise him.

Having another pair of feminine hands around was great. Trish and Lady seemed to get along with Jeanne quickly; talking about the fact that it was hard to get demon/angel blood off clothes and other girly topics. Once the day of the party came, everyone seemed to be on edge. They tried to keep the completely party ordeal secret despite the fact that Nero already knowing about it. The gifts Rodin hid behind the bar, knowing well that the teenager would not dare break any rules doing with alcohol. On top of the fact that the kid had over the one present limit. By the time Nero returned back home- thanks to Luka boring the crap out of him at the library, it assured that this somewhat surprise party would be a surprise. Nero’s eyes rolled as Luka went on again with some long theory of some old legend, it already sounding boring. His devil arm opened the front doors of Rodin’s bar making some smirking face. That same facial expression is the one that Lady caught no camera before yelling surprise.

“Lady send me that,” Dante said wearing a grin putting the Cheshire cat to shame.

“Delete it!” Nero shouts diving for the electronic device. 

Everyone watched the mini battle go on until Dante deemed victorious with the two phones in his hand. 

“Dante strangle my child again and I put one between your eyes,” Threatened Bayonetta with her fingers in the shape of a gun, faking a shot.

“I was jus’ playing with him.” Dante said sauntering over to the bar next to his twin for protection. Looks like Dante was paying attention over the past few days as well. 

“Anyway, Nero we have a surprise for you,” Jeanne cut in before any more mayhem started. “Father Balder here did some of his lumen magic and found someone for you.” 

The white haired woman smiled stepping away, giving a man in a purple suit and monocle the spot light. He was around the same height as Vergil and Dante with the same striking white hair; same everything really, but the eyes. The twins blinked excessively while Nero stood with a huge grin on his face. Before the other two reacted, Nero tackled the man making him stumble back a few times. He caught himself and laughed.

“Seems someone is excited.” Joked Lady.

Nero half squealed like a girl and hugged the suited man tighter. Not in a million years did he think he would ever get to chance to meet the one and only Sparda. The fact that he held relation to this man made Nero a less moody teenager and more a two year old with his first piece of cake. The old devil looked to be the same age as Balder; maybe they did not age the same as humans. The thing that freaked the teen out the most was that his two grandfathers looked astoundingly alike. Down to the hair color and skin; if he did not know already that they held no relation Nero would have assumed the two men were twins. 

“Now child, I may be immortal, but I do feel pain,” Sparda spoke in a genuine tone. The same voice the twins remembered from their childhood.

“Sorry,” Nero backed off. “It’s just I’ve always wanted to meet you. When my dad said you might have been dead it discouraged me a bit.”

Sparda smiled. “Now child, many events took place between the last time I saw the boys and now. However I never died.”

Vergil took a place next to his son with death in his eyes. “Then where were you when mother died.”

“Avenging her Vergil, after that I went looking for the both of you. You are not the only one angry. I should take Yamato from you for trying to open the gates to hell. Foolish Vergil, but it was not all your fault. Is there anything more you are going to say to attempt to enrage me or make me feel like a horrible devil?”

Fire against fire never really ended well, that the older son knew well. For now, he would let this go, this was his son’s birthday not a revenge party. Vergil rubbed Nero’s shoulder in a loving sense before walking away. Meanwhile Cereza tried to kill the overpowering will to drag Vergil into another room and have her way with him by destroying another can of soda. Rodin handed her another drink seeing the aluminum can break in her hands. Trish smiled at her drink her soda then over to Vergil who was talking with Luka about some nerd puzzle. Cereza threw a dirty look at the older Sparda twin then to Trish who laughed at her.

“You look at Vergil the way Dante looks at pizza.” Trish teased. “I asked Vergil if he still loved you.”

“What makes you think he loved me in the first place?” 

“The day before we flew out here he was stressing like crazy. About his clothes, his hair, heck even his cologne and that man hates the smell of cologne. I asked why he even bothered with the stuff; he said Nero’s mom likes it. I’m sure he loves you still, but I think he loves someone else too.” Trish said to the umbra witch.

“When we were together, we could never come to a conclusion on anything. Upon separation, I did not get to tell him I was pregnant. I assume you know the rest from there.” Spoke the witch. 

“I think it’s time for the two of you to move on and just be parents, but a last hit, I wouldn’t go against.” 

“I think I like you already.”

Presents time came and the teen could not fathom the amount of gifts he had. Even Sparda brought him a gift without even knowing what the moody teenager liked. The first was a small box from his mother. Unwrapping the gift, he found to be a gold watch with an inscription in demonic language. Cereza told him it was just his name. The watch was an umbra witch watch; even though he lacked the full potential of one, it was important for him to own one. This brought up Balder’s gift, his was a watch as well but it was a Lumen one. It had s blue jewel in the center with silver hands over the clocks face. With both watches, Nero pinned them to his belt and moved on to the gift from Sparda. The necklace was silver with a rose and a sapphire jewel in the center. It reminded Vergil of the one his mother use to wear, it was possible it was the same one. Nero moved to gift after gift. The only two who did not have gifts where Rodin and Vergil. Rodin’s explanation was “You can’t rush art” and Vergil said it was back home. 

The party lasted a few hours more; Dante slipped some liquor into Nero’s drink. Poor kid was being very loud and throwing ice at everyone. Nero crashed around eleven slumped over his dad’s shoulder. Both Vergil and Cereza put Nero to bed, as if a normal family would. For now, the party attendants would have to sleep in the living room. No one wanted to argue with Bayonetta with the fact that Vergil and she would be sharing a room. Jeanne was nice enough to share her room with Lady and Trish. Leaving Sparda, Balder, Dante, and Luka to fight for the sofas, the result was Sparda and Balder winning.

When morning came, it was clear Cereza and Vergil had a little fun time because the older twin’s hair was all out of whack and the black haired witch walked with a limp clear as day for the whole world to see. No one said a word. Nero waking up had to be the best thing ever. The teen sauntered out of his bedroom holding his head. Dante turned his head back to the content on his plate. Vergil was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is dear ol mommie explaining Neros other heritage and what she dose for a living.


End file.
